


A Letter Home

by lwise2019



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwise2019/pseuds/lwise2019
Summary: Mikkel sent a letter home from Reynir's village.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Letter Home

“So Mikkel won't be home for at least a month,” Morten Madsen finished.

Mikkel's baby sister, Mette, returned to her room thinking about her brother's letter which her father had read aloud. _Sigrun and I had dinner at the finest restaurant … Sigrun and I took the feral kitten for training … Sigrun and I … Sigrun and I …_

A small smile slipped onto her face. _How did Mikkel describe her? A “crazy Norwegian troll-hunter”? Well, maybe a crazy Norwegian troll-hunter is exactly what my big brother has been looking for, all these years._

She was still smiling when she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw other people do 100-word stories so I tried my hand at one.


End file.
